


Revelations

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [60]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, MSR, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Revelations

_“You think it’s you, don’t you? You think you’re the one who’s been chosen to protect Kevin.”  
“I don’t know. Look, if I’m wrong, I’ll meet you out at the airport, okay?”_

Truth be told, it was more than a little disconcerting to see her like this -- his hyper-rational partner, chasing after miracles and seeing clues in mere coincidence. Was this how he looked to her, every day?

He couldn’t quantify the difference between his faith and hers, at least as far as he perceived it. She was right that there was a lot he was willing to believe without incontrovertible evidence. But the God stuff? Miracles? None of that had ever sat right with him. An intangible, omnipotent creator, playing with lives as if they were chess pieces… Mulder believed in a lot of things, but he couldn’t believe in that.

It was as backward and naive a conviction as any superstition, and for Scully to question everything else they saw in the course of their work, yet accept without reservation whatever she thought she was seeing on this case, was hard to swallow.

He tried to put her irrationality out of his mind as he sped to the airport. They had to catch Gates before he slipped away, before he could kill again; if Scully couldn’t keep her head in the game, it was up to Mulder to see this through. He could worry about her later.

The tires screeched as he pulled to a halt at the curb in front of the small regional airport. He left the car and dashed inside, pulling his badge out of his pocket as he ran and holding it up to the attendant at the rental counter.

“Agent Mulder, FBI. You called me about a man trying to rent a car under the name Forau?”

The woman stared, mouth agape. “I’m sorry, what’s this about?”

“A man, this man--” He dug Gates’s photo out of his jacket. “--have you seen him?”

“No sir, I don’t recognize him. I’m sorry.”

Mulder scowled. “Who else is working here tonight? Is there another agency in the terminal?”

She shook her head. “We handle all three of the rental companies operating at this airport. Mark’s out back having a smoke. He’s the only other person on duty tonight.”

“No, it was definitely a woman who called me.” Grimacing, he pulled out his phone and brought up the call log, turning the screen to face the woman. “Is this the number here at this desk?”

“Yes sir, but I haven’t touched that phone in over an hour, and I certainly didn’t call you. It’s been a slow night. I’ve been here at the counter the whole time, and that fellow hasn’t been by. There must have been some mistake.”

“But if no one called me from here, then that means…” He trailed off, dread settling heavily into the pit of his stomach. “Oh shit, Scully!”

He turned and bolted back to the car.


End file.
